


If you like Pina Coladas...

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal is a lovesick puppy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Unrequited Love, don't take this seriously, except it's not, i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good doctor is attempting to drown his sorrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you like Pina Coladas...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #125.

Hannibal Lecter sat completely still, hidden in a booth in the farthest corner of the small bar outside of town. O’Malleys. A laid-back dive bar just outside the city. Will would love this place.

Will. He sighed as he removed a pink umbrella from his sweet frozen concoction. What would he think if he saw the good doctor here? He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get drawn into the visions in his mind.

_A sandy beach somewhere tropical. Will stands knee-deep in crystal clear water, like a god emerging from his underwater palace as the moonlight ripple across the water. His nautical god, ocean breeze softly blowing his curls across his forehead, comes to rest beside Hannibal on the soft dunes. Gazing into his eyes as he lowers his head to the coconut in the older man’s hand and brings the straw to his soft lips and begins to suck. “Hannibal” a sultry voice, barely a whisper above the sound of crashing waves._ “Hannibal”

*squuuueeech*

“Dr Lecter?”

He slowly opens his eyes, trying to regain his senses, barely making out a figure sliding into the booth, the cheap plastic making an obscene noise. He blinks once, then twice. Will. His Will. Well, not _his_ Will...not yet. “WILL!” he practically shouts. He feels his face begin to flush as though he has just been caught doing the ‘thing that makes you go blind’

“Um...are you ok? You seem a little...is that a pina colada” Will asks with a quirk of his eyebrows.

“Oh, um, yes, I suppose it is.”

And then silence. An awkward silence. He is sure he hears crickets chirping somewhere in the distance.

Sensing the doctor’s surprise and discomfort, Will is the one to speak first.

“I love pina coladas” Will says reaching across the table and wrapping his hand around the glass Hannibal has since abandoned, his hands now resting on his lap as he nervously twiddles his thumbs, thankful Will doesn’t have x-ray vision to see through the table. “May I?” he asks as he brings the drink closer to him.

_This isnt happening, this isnt happpening_ he repeats inside his head. Before he responds, he watches the pink straw disappear between two perfectly shaped lips. This IS happening. _Oh god oh god._ He is sure he is about to have a Will Graham sized panic attack (no insult to his precious mongoose’s instability, he is absolutely adorable when he is sweaty and panicky) And then Will moans. He fucking moans.

“God I haven’t had one of these in forever” he almost whispers in that same sultry voice he has imagined so many times, more suited for the bedroom than a dingy bar, then with an exasperated sigh “makes me wish I was on the beach somewhere.”

“I wish we were too.” _Wait, had he just said that out loud? We? Shit. Quick...say something witty and poetic-_ “Did you know that pina colada is the national drink of Puerto Rico?” ... _or not_

“I...did not know that. I have to say, you never quite struck me as a fruity cocktail sort of guy.”

“There are many things you don’t know about me, Will” _such as my undying affection for you, and my desire to nuzzle my face into your curls and inhale your scent How I wish to lay you across my desk and worship your body, so that you would never turn to Alana for affection ever again._ “I do not often indulge in such frivolities. Only on the days I feel the need to ‘unwind and forget my troubles’ so to speak”

“Are you, Dr Lecter? Trying to forget your troubles, I mean. Though I’m not sure what kind of problems would lead a man such as yourself to a place like this”

‘You’ he wanted to say. ‘You are haunting my dreams and every waking second’. It was an entirely new emotion for him and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Why, just this evening after he ended his session with Will, he couldn’t even focus on completing his patient's notes. Every time he picked up his pencil he ended up sketching Will’s face. Frustrated, he swept his arm over his desk, scattering papers all over the floor, and grabbed his coat and fled out the door, thoughts of Will following him into the night. And that's how he ended up here.

Most men drank away their problems with whiskey or beer. Not Hannibal. He saw the look on the waitress’ face when he ordered a pina colada. He had shot her a cold look, daring her to say something ‘I will eat your liver if you so much as say one thing about a man such as myself ordering a girly drink’ he wanted to say, but thought better of it. Two cocktail waitresses disappearing within a month would become too suspicious.

“Just...troubles of the heart, dear Will. Don’t worry about an old man such as myself.”

“Funny you should say that, that is pretty much why I came here tonight, also.”

“Oh? Are you having problems dealing with your feelings for Dr. Bloom?” He knew the man had feelings for Alana Bloom. Why, just a few nights ago he came barging into his home to tell him he had kissed her. He, being the good pshyciatrist he is, put on his doctor face and feigned interest in all the details the younger man dared to share, how she was so kissable. He was kissable too dammit!

“No, no. I’ve dealt with that. It was just a momentary lapse of judgement on my part. This, ah, problem is a very new development.”

“Would you like to talk about it, Will?”

“Are we in a therapy session now, Dr. Lecter?

“No, we are merely swapping stories and having conversations, as always. And call me Hannibal, please. I would think by now we are beyond such formalities. _However, hearing you scream ‘Dr. Lecter’ in the throes of ecstasy does have certain appeal….no stop thinking about that right now._

“Ok then…..I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” Will said with a mischievous smirk.

_Is he flirting with me?_

“I’m sure my stories would be of no interest to you, Will.”

“On the contrary, the fact that you are sitting here in this bar drinking a pina colada is enough to make me wanna know more about the mystery that is Hannibal Lecter So what do you say, doctor?”

_Omg he IS flirting with me. This is it, don’t screw this up._

Taking a sip of his drink he took a deep breath. “What would you like to know?”

“Everything”

“Very well then. I am having trouble sorting out my feelings for someone.”

“I’m afraid you are going to have to give me more than that, Hannibal. That isn’t much of a story”

“I’m sorry, Will. I simply cannot say anymore on the subject. I am already saying too much” the doctor replied.

Sensing the doctor’s unease Will spoke up. “Ok then I'll go. I, uh, I think I may have feelings for someone. Romantic sort of feelings, you know? I'm just- I'm not sure though. It's weird”

“You think you have romantic feelings Will? Tell me, why do you _think_ and not _know_ that these feelings are romantic in nature?”

“Well, um, you see the thing is...this is the first time I would have felt this way towards….another man”

“I see. So it isn't necessarily that you are questioning your feelings so much as your sexuality, am I correct, Will?”

“That actually makes sense. See, that's why you are the psychiatrist and I'm the patient. I can't even figure myself out. It's just that this man has me questioning everything I know about myself. It's like he knows me better than I know myself. And he is waaay out of my league. Even if I did figure out how I felt I would never stand a chance with someone of his class”

“Interesting. Tell me, Will, why are you sure that this man could never feel the same way about you? Surely you don't think so little of yourself that you think this man could never be interested in you?” _I'm a classy man and I can assure you…._

“I-I don't wanna talk about this anymore. It's getting kinda stuffy in here, I think I'm just gonna head out” the younger man stammered as he stood from the booth.

“I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries Will, it was not my intention.” _Way to go Doctor._ “At least allow me to walk you to your car” 

This was not how he was expecting this night to end. He held the door open to allow the object of his affection to pass through first. Now, standing next to Will’s car, they stared at each other as though they were each waiting for the other to speak first.

“Hanni-” “Will” they each spoke in unison.

“Sorry, go ahead Doctor”

“I was just going to tell you that I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. I do not like the way you speak poorly of yourself, as if you are of little importance. You are remarkable and you should not be afraid of expressing your feelings to this man. If he is too blind to see what a treasure you are then…”

“It's you”

“I-I beg your pardon?” _Surely I heard him wrong_

Will was looking at his feet, afraid to look the older man in the eye. “I said….it's you. I have feelings for you Doctor Lecter. And I know I shouldn't and it crosses all sorts of lines of what's appropriate between doctors and patients but I can't help it. And it's ok if you don't feel the same way, I just had to get this in the open.”

“My dear boy” he replied gently placing two fingers under Will’s chin to raise his head so he may look him in the eye “Don't you realize? How could you not see how precious you are to me?”

“I-I don't understand. What are you saying?”

“I'm saying what I have been afraid of saying since the morning we first ate breakfast together in that dingy motel room. You see, when I said I had troubles of the heart, the trouble was that it was being stolen….by you”

And just like in the movies, Will kissed him just as it started to rain. He wrapped his arms around HIS Will and pressed him into the side of his car, both to caught up in each other to notice anything around them.

When they finally parted, both nearly gasping for breath, Will said “oh it's raining, we should probably get…”

“Nonsense my love. As a matter of fact, I like getting caught in the rain”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it. And we know what happens next. They go back to Hanni's place, strip out of their wet clothes and have wild hot monkey sex by the fire. I blame Twitter. Don't judge me


End file.
